Bayleef (Pokémon)
|} Bayleef (Japanese: ベイリーフ Bayleaf) is a introduced in Generation II. It evolves from starting at level 16 and evolves into starting at level 32. Biology Bayleef resembles a pale yellow dinosaur or a . A large leaf shaped like a scythe protrudes from its head. Curled leaf-like growths, stated to be buds with small tree shoots inside, sprout in a ring around its neck. It has red eyes, a short, blunt snout, and a short, pointed tail. There is one large toenail on each of its four feet. The aroma wafting from the leaf-like growths around its neck has a spicy scent, and exhibits various beneficial effects on itself, nearby people, or Pokémon who inhale it. The fragrance has a combination of energizing, stimulating, and healing effects. Bayleef can be rarely found in . In the anime Major appearances Ash's Bayleef 's evolved into Bayleef in Current Events while protecting Ash from . Bayleef still had the same personality it had when it was still a Chikorita, but it soon mellowed out. Casey's Bayleef Bayleef debuted when 's Chikorita evolved into it in The Bug Stops Here. It evolved again into a off-screen prior to the events of Here's Lookin' At You, Elekid!. Minor appearances A Bayleef appeared in a fantasy in The Right Place and the Right Mime. A 's Bayleef appeared in Regaining the Home Advantage!. Four Bayleef appeared in The Power of Us, with two under the ownership of two different Trainers (including an unnamed recurring woman), the third being , and the fourth appearing during a flashback. Pokédex entries . Bayleef emits a spicy aroma from the leaves around its neck and its is extremely powerful.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Lively Larvitar of Pokémon Adventures, 's Chikorita, nicknamed Megaree, evolves into a Bayleef while defending his Trainer against an attack from an old foe, an impish wild . He evolved with his fellow starter Pokémon in the fight against in the Whirl Islands. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys, has a Bayleef that used to belong to , but was released by its former Trainer for being too weak. After joining Gold's team, it has been able to defeat strong opponents such as Bugsy's Scyther. Pokédex entries }} In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} }} |} |} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Endless Level 9, Endless Level 26, Forever Level 58, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |t= |area=Evolve Wonder Mail unlocked }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Old Mansion, Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Autumnwood: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Jungle Area: Serperior Jungle}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 5}} |area=Blau Salon: Stage 414}} |area=Silver Isles: Fragrant Tree (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Aromatherapy|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Grass Whistle|Grass|Status|—|55|15}} |Grassy Terrain|Grass|Status|—|—|10}} |Heal Pulse|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Ingrain|Grass|Status|—|—|20}} |Leaf Storm|Grass|Special|130|90|5||'}} |Leech Seed|Grass|Status|—|90|10}} |Nature Power|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Vine Whip|Grass|Physical|45|100|25||'}} |Wring Out|Normal|Special|—|100|5}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=153 |name2=Bayleef |type1-2=Grass |evo2= |no3=154 |name3=Meganium |type1-3=Grass }} Sprites Trivia * Bayleef is the tallest of the second-stage evolutions of starter Pokémon. * Bayleef's "necklace" is consistently described as having a spicy aroma, while real have a bitter and herbal taste, which is similar to . Origin Bayleef is based on a group of called , specifically the . Its vegetable part is based on the leaves of the , which oil is used for healing and as a stimulant in aromatherapy. Name origin Bayleef is a corruption of , a herb. In other languages |fr=Macronium|frmeaning=Comes from and |es=Bayleef|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Lorblatt|demeaning=From and |it=Bayleef|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=베이리프 Bayleef|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=月桂葉 Yuhtgwaiyihp|zh_yuemeaning=The Chinese name for |zh_cmn=月桂葉 / 月桂叶 Yuèguìyè|zh_cmnmeaning=The Chinese name for |hi=बेलीफ Bayleef|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Бэйлиф Beylif|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Bayleef * Casey's Bayleef * Vincent's Bayleef * Megaree * Gold's Bayleef Notes External links * |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Lorblatt es:Bayleef fr:Macronium it:Bayleef ja:ベイリーフ zh:月桂叶